Une Saint-Valentin dans les arbres
by CookiesHime
Summary: Quelle stupide idée ! grimper dans les arbres le jour de la Saint-Valentin, pas que Sasuke ait quoi que ce soit à faire ce jour-là. Mais grimper dans les arbres, les arbres c'est haut. Enfin au dessus de la terre. Un Uchiha à les pieds sur terre !. Et dire qu'il allait faire un voyage bien plus haut avec un animateur blond. Plus haut genre 7e ciel.


Bonyour ! Je sais j'était censée attendre Mars pour republier parce que j'ai des raisons personnelles blah blah blah Mais je ne pouvait pas manquer la saint Valentin ! voyons ! enfin bref ! cet OS m'a été inspiré par une sortie en accro-branche que l'on m'avait forcée à faire jeudi. Et BIM ! inspiration ! l'un des moniteur me rappelait Naruto, déjà parce qu'il était blond, ensuite parce qu'il avait les yeux bleus et puis son attitude aussi ! 'fin bref ! 'ai penser à cet OS toute la journée de Jeudi et enfin rentrée chez moi je me suis jetée sur l'ordinateur ! je viens tout juste de la finir d'ailleurs. Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes. Et BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, quelle stupide idée. Son patron qui était aussi son idiot de frère avait décidé d'emmener pour la saint valentin tout les célibataires de l'entreprise, il n'avait pas eu le droit de refuser. Il était un Uchiha et un Uchiha a les pieds sur terre et non sur une corde, même si celle-ci se trouvait à moins d'un mètre trente au dessus du sol. Il regarda devant lui, une de ses collègue Ino gloussait, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, et pour une fois ce n'était pas sa faute c'était celle de l'animateur aux cheveux dorés comme le soleil à la peau ambré comme un caramel et aux yeux bleus comme l'océan. Cet idiot, était particulièrement attentionné avec elles, il frôlait leurs hanches les aidait à avancer en leur tenant la main, il les draguait ça se voyait à 10 km et le pire c'est qu'elles adoraient ça. Cet imbécile avait dû choisir ce travail juste pour ça, draguer des filles. Il leva les yeux, rien. La dinde blonde avait finie sont tour. C'était à lui. Il avança vers le bord de son amie la plate-forme puis regarda le sol, qui semblait loin, très loin de la où il était. Il jeta un regard noir à la corde qui 'était pas fichu d'être plus bas, ou plus stable ou plus large que la misérable corde qu'elle était.

-Alors Uchiha numéro 2 on a le vertige ?

Rit l'animateur dévoilant des dents horriblement blanches.

Sasuke jeta à un regard noir a l'animateur, puis posa un pied sur la corde, un Uchiha n'avait peur de rien, et un Uchiha n'était jamais numéro 2, quelque soit le domaine. Il jeta un deuxième regard noir à la corde qui trembla de terreur. Et surtout pas a cause de lui qui tremblait, puis il mit son deuxième pied et avança rapidement les mains en l'air derrière ses deux mousquetons. Puis avec bonheur arriva à la deuxième plate-forme, son bonheur fut de courte durée, quand il vit la tyrolienne qui l'attendait.

-Aller monsieur vous attacher votre poulie en premier, puis ensuite vos deux mousquetons des deux côtés dans un sens différent l'un de l'autre et vous vous laissez glisser votre main sans gant sur la lanière du mousqueton et l'autre avec le gant tendue derrière vous !. Sasuke lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire « La ferme roturier je sais déjà tout ça ! » l'animateur lui offrit un sourire gêné puis Sasuke se laissa glisser, son cœur battant trop vite. Il rejoignit avec une joie parfaitement dissimulée par son flegme d'Uchiha le sol, son ami de toujours. Puis ils suivirent un autre animateur, l'homme rondelle de poisson fermait la marche, juste derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin au parcours deux heures de « Je me la joue Tarzan » De plus en plus compliqué, haut et dangereux. Sasuke n'avait pas peur du danger, mais juste de la hauteur. Non, Sasuke n'avait peur de rien, il était juste dérangé par la hauteur.

-Nous y voilà !

Chantonna l'animateur de devant, qui possédait deux flèche rouges sur le visage. Sasuke plissa les yeux, l'un était un dragueur, et l'autre, un... Navajo? Pourquoi avait-il des triangles rouges sur le visage ? Enfin bref qu'importe la raison, le personnel censé leur porter secours et les aider dans leur dangereuse aventure ne semblaient pas digne de confiance. Sasuke regarda ce qui l'attendait, attaqua visuellement tout ces branchages et toutes ses cordes et autres. Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui. C'était le blond, cet idiot de rondelle de poisson qui se fichait de lui. Sasuke se retourna vivement et failli se cogner contre un torse l'homme qui était beaucoup plus près qu'il ne le pensait, l'homme était d'ailleurs plus grand que lui horriblement plus grand que lui, et ceci agaça encore plus le brun. L'homme se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota : »Alors Uchiha numéro 2 on a peur ? »

Son ton était étrangement sensuel, ce qui le fit frissonner. Puis le monsieur rondelle de poisson passa devant lui comme si de rien était.

-Alors ! Voici enfin le parcours, ce que vous avez fait au début c'était juste une initiation pour vous expliquer les règles de sécurité !

Il rêvait ou le blond lui lançait un sourire moqueur ?! Il lui ferait ravaler son stupide sourire !

Il monta la petite échelle, rien de bien méchant attendez, pourquoi eux devaient rester en l'air alors que les animateurs restaient au sol ?! Le temps qu'il profère toutes les menaçes qui lui venaient en tête c'était son tour de passer. Il inspira, le blond était encore la à se moquer de lui. Tch ! Il se laissa glisser toujours en regardant cet idiot dans les yeux et réussi à s'arrêter pile à temps. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il trouva devant lui en atterrissant sur la plate-forme, des rondins étaient suspendus les uns loin des autres. Il tuerais son frère pour cette journée, et le signe de mains que lui lança son frère l'énerva encore plus.

-Monsieur Uzumaki !

Couina une de ses collègues, il semblerais qu'elle ait étrangement du mal à se positionner, cette fille-là, le garçons manqué de l'équipe. Mais oui bien sûr ! Elle le faisait très bien tout à l'heure ! Cette idiote voulait juste l'attention de l'imbécile dragueur ! Et bien sûr celui-ci accourait ! Mais qu'il reste là où il était ! Comment il allait lui rabaisser son caquet d'imbécile si cet idiot ne le voyait pas exceller dans l'art du singe ! Le blond se mit sur la plate-forme sur laquelle ce laideron de Tenten était « coincée » puis laissa glisser sa main BEAUCOUP trop sensuellement sur le bras du garçon manqué qui rougissait comme une collégienne. Puis son bras glissa jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille pour vérifier la poulie qui se trouvait entre les jambes de la jeune fille. NON ! C'était trop ! Sasuke se laissa glisser et tendit les jambes au et son bras au maximum il se retrouva en un clin d'œil sur la plate-forme et tira sauvagement sur la poulie de Tenten. Qui partit un peu en avant.

-Eh bien voilà ! Monsieur Uchiha à eu la gentillesse de vous aider !

Il utilisait un ton moqueur ou Sasuke se retrouvait en plein rêve ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire que le blond lui faisait ?! Tenten chuchota un merci pas très enjoué et se laissa glisser. Et c'est la que Sasuke réalisa il s'était précipité pour empêcher le blond de toucher la poulie de la brune, et de frôler autre chose.

-Eh bien Monsieur Uchiha on a plus peur du vide ?

-Tch !

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il vit le le sol, il était bas, et lui était haut TRÈS haut !

-Monsieur Uzumaki !

Couina Ino, Sasuke afficha une mine dégoûtée, cette voix horrible, il en avait des frissons de dégoût. L'homme blond parti rejoindre Ino sur l'autre arbre

-Appelez-moi Naruto !

C'est quoi ce nom « Naruto » comme les rondelles de poissons qu'il y a dans les ramens ?! C'était un nom stupide aussi stupide que son détenteur. Naruto faisait le même numéro qu'avec la brune, cette fois-ci il ne se laisserait pas avoir !

Il se laissa juste glisser, freinant un peu avec sa main pour ne pas aller trop vite la plate-forme de l'autre côté était toute petite, Juste quand la blonde partie il arriva un peu trop loin. Il dut se faire tirer par « Naruto » pour atterrir sur la plate-forme, dieu qu'elle était étroite cette plate-forme il était carrément collé à Naruto, ses orbes noires se perdirent dans ceux océan de l'homme en face de lui.

-Naruto Uzumaki !

Sasuke tourna la tête c'était son frère qui avait appelé Naruto, décidément ! Il avait un collègue ou non ?! Oui il en avait un ! Et il était …. En train de slalomer entre les arbres pour aider les collègues en vraie détresse.

-J'arrive !

L'Uzumaki descendit de l'arbre. Sans utiliser les échelles ou la tyrolienne, comme un singe. Il écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme était fou. Et le blond rejoignit son grand-frère qui n'avait pas jugé utile de grimper aux arbres.

Sasuke serra les dents et se laissa glisser à l'autre bout du terrain, sa peur, non pardon sa réticence à se laisser glisser contre le vent s'était estompée.

Il devait à présent s'asseoir sur un rondin de bois qui glisserais vers un arbre. Il n'était pas pour s'assommer volontairement en se fracassant la tête contre un arbre mais un Uchiha n'abandonne jamais. Il s'assit sur le rondin et se laissa glisser il sauta pile au bon moment sur la plate-forme. Ou était placé l'autre animateur. Le reste du parcours se trouva caché derrière des arbres, et se divisait en deux. L'autre animateur le guida. Il distingua des mèches blondes dans les branchages verts il se fit attraper rapidement sur une plate forme à l'air moins solide que les autre, plus vielle limite abandonnée

-Ou est la suite ?

Naruto sourit puis attacha son harnais et ses mousquetons aux cordes puis intima Sasuke de le suivre.

Sasuke le suivi, il savait qu'il était sorti du parcours mais il était curieux de voir ou le blond l'emmenait. A travers les arbres se trouvait une cabane perchée. Il vit le blond se poser dessus et donc il fit de même.

-Et votre peur du vide ? Uchiha numéro 2 ?

Sasuke serrait les dents.

-Je n'avais pas peur du vide.

Répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec.

-Oh ! Je vois alors tout ces tremblements, et ses regards désespérés vers le sol c'était ?

-Votre imagination.

La voix de l'animateur lui brûlait la peau, il n'utilisait pas ce ton moqueur mais un ton plus chaud. Et il devait se l'avouer il trouvait cette voix terriblement sexy.

-Sasuke. Uchiha.

Ce n'était pas pour être poli, il voulait juste l'entendre dire son prénom avec ce même ton chaud.

-Dites-moi Sa-su-ke. Vous n'avez pas peur de monter plus haut encore ?

L'animateur se trouvait derrière lui, son souffle chaud caressait la nuque pâle du brun lui provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Haut comment ?

Demanda le brun, sa voix rendue plus chaude par son excitation qui pointait le bout de son nez.

-Plus haut que ne l'avez sûrement jamais été.

Susurra le blond, dans l'oreille de Sasuke qu'il mordilla doucement. Sasuke savait ce que ça voulait dire, et il n'était pas contre ce voyage.

-Emmenez moi la haut.

Naruto embrasse la mâchoire de Sasuke puis il descendit vers son cou qu'il embrassa puis se mit face à Sasuke, il le regarda dans le yeux, et Sasuke comprit qu'il lui demandait une autorisation pour lui répondre le brun l'embrassa, leurs langues explorèrent chaque recoin de leur cavité buccale. Ils ne se lâchèrent que pour respirer et encore reprenaient le baisé aussitôt. Naruto enleva le t-shirt du brun et commença à embrasser chaque recoin de cette peau de porcelaine, Sasuke baissa le regard vers le blond, le voir ainsi accroupi devant lui lui apportait toutes sortes d'images qui contribuèrent avec les baisers chauds du blond sur son torse a accentuer son excitation, il sentait une horrible pression sur son sexe, son harnais était toujours attaché autour de lui, et assez serré pour presser contre son début d'érection, Naruto le vit et sourit, il embrassa le brun sur le nez et desserra le harnais sans pour autant l'enlever mais enleva la siens. Sasuke fronça les sourcils qu'est-ce que cet imbécile à derrière la tête ? Sasuke perdait un peu la tête si il ne trouvait pas un point d'appuis il tomberait en arrière, il poussa Naruto jusqu'au mur le plus proche et le plaqua contre celui-ci le blond sous la surprise lâcha un hoquet de surprise, Sasuke en profita pour l'embrasser passionnément, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui contrôle. Il sentait le blond frissonner sous ses baisers, son côté dominant ressortit. Il retira le haut du blond et fondit sur son cou caramel, son délicieux cou caramel. Il y laissa, une, deux, trois marques.

-Possessif.

Ricana le blond. Comme vengeance le brun lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et agrippa la bosse que formait son érection. Le blond arrêta de rire pour gémir puis ricana un « Et un peu grincheux, sadique je dirais » Sasuke remonta ses baisers vers ses lèvres il mordit sa lèvre inférieur et tira dessus. Quand Sasuke lâcha sa lèvre Naruto sourit, « J'aime ça » Puis il embrassa Sasuke à son tour, il inversa les positions et alors qu'il mordilla et lécha un téton dressé il resserra son harnais, le brun hoqueta de surprise ce truc, enserrais son sexe et frottait dessus à chaque mouvements c'était horrible, une torture ! Sasuke se tortilla pour se libérer mais son harnais frottait contre son érection. Le blond s'était éloigné et l'observait, il le dévorait du regard. Sasuke croisa le regard enflammé du blond il décida de se venger. Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et les suçota les yeux dans ceux bleus rendus sombres par le désir, il avance son bassin, son harnais frottant contre son sexe, il gémit exagérément, le blond poussa un grognement appréciateur, Sasuke sourit en coin et recommença, et gémit le prénom du blond, celui-ci je jeta sur Sasuke un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit quand le brun le repoussa. Le brun jouait avec lui et il adorait jouer. Il lança un regard chaud plein de malice et il se caressa à travers son pantalon, il grogna de plaisir en mettant lui aussi un de ses doigts dans sa bouche, tout en souriant. Voyons qui allait perdre. Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements, le blond allait avoir ce qu'il méritait, un Uchiha ne perdait jamais. Le blond grogna et remonta sa main vers ses tétons qu'il pinça. Puis ouvrit un bouton de son pantalon et enfoui sa main libre dedans. Sasuke gémit face à la vision qu'il avait du blond, il ne donnait pas envie de plonger sur lui et le voir gémir sous lui, il avait envie de le sentir en lui et d'entendre ses grognements bestiaux quand il le pilonnerait sur le sol de la cabane. Il voulu sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps, mais ce stupide harnais empêchait tout accès à son postérieur il s'énerva, il ne pouvait pas tirer dessus sinon son harnais se resserrait. Le blond remarqua le manège du brun, il s'approcha de lui à pas de loup lui lécha le lobe d'oreille.

-On a besoin d'aide ?

Susurra t-il en caressant le torse de porcelaine du brun qui frissonna. Il voulait qu'il retire se foutu harnais, mais un Uchiha ne suppliait pas. Naruto passa ses mains sur les fesses du brun qu'il caressa puis pressa il appuya traîtreusement sur le harnais là ou se trouvait en dessous de deux couches de tissus son anneau de chair, le brun gémit de surprise et se frotta un peu plus contre ce doigt.

-On a besoin d'aide ?

Répéta Naruto toujours un sourire dominant sur le visage.

-Tch !

La réponse du brun n'allait pas avec son attitude, il se frottait contre ce doigt. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à supplier cet homme. Jamais !

-C'est dommage que mon doigt ne puisse pas rentrer n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto devait se faire violence pour ne pas arracher ce harnais et les vêtements de brun pour le prendre sauvagement contre ce mur.

Le brun ne répondit pas empêchant sûrement un gémissement impatient de franchir ses lèvres, il avait cerné ce personnage, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile. Il avait un ami comme ça. Naruto se pencha vers les lèvre du brun, il plongea sa langue dans la cavité buccale du brun léchant les doigts qui y étaient déjà présents électrisant encore plus sa victime. Il n'avait pas cessé les mouvements sur le postérieur du brun. Il mit fin à son baisé et fit les doigts de son autre mains rejoindre ceux de sa victime dans bouche.

-C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas faire rentrer ce doigts la-dedans.

Le brun poussa un couinement. Naruto sourit, il y était presque.

-Te prendre sauvagement, contre ce mur, te faire crier mon nom, tu faire jurer, tellement fort qu'après tu sera aphone.

-Enlève-moi ce foutu instrument de torture !

Gémit Sasuke, il n'en pouvait plus les mots du blond l'avaient excité, si il ne le prenait pas maintenant il allait mourir de plaisir.

-A vos ordres, monseigneur.

Naruto desserra le harnais du brun et celui-ci se dépêcha de le retirer de se déchausser et d'enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Son sexe était douloureusement tendu, il se tenait debout là devant Naruto, qui le trouva magnifique comment se faisait-il que cet ange sois à présent nu devant lui. Il demanda mentalement aux dieu de ne pas lui en vouloir, parce qu'il allait souiller cet ange, encore et encore. Naruto retourna sauvagement le brun, de manière à ce que celui-ci se retrouve dos à lui. Il embrassa sa nuque puis déposa des baisers papillon sur le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il caressa ses deux globes de chair puis les écarta. L'anneau de chair se contracta sous la honte d'être ainsi à découvert.

Sasuke n'était que tremblements, ce crétin n'avait-il pas dit qu'il le baiserait sauvagement le faisant tellement crier qu'il en deviendrait aphone ! Pour l'instant il sentait juste son souffle rentrer à l'intérieur de lui, et ça l'allumait encore plus.

-Oh mon dieu !

Sasuke gémit, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ce n'était pas un doigt, ni son sexe, il espérait pour le blond qu'il soit bien plus imposant que ça, même si il redoutait quelque peu la douleur. C'était humide, chaud... Oh mon dieu ! Sa langue ! C'était sa langue, le savoir l'excitait encore plus. Il sentait ce muscle humide l'explorer, puis plus rien, il grogna de mécontentement, quand un doigt le pénétra, c'était étrange, pas douloureux, pas excitant, juste gênant. Le blond faisait des mouvements de crochets puis vit que le brun était assez détendu rajouta un deuxième doigts, le brun serra un peu des dents. Naruto commença les mouvements de ciseaux puis grâce à son second doigts plus long il parti à la recherche de ce point, de cette tâche, qui ferait le brun hurler de plaisir.

Il sentait les doigts de Naruto en lui le préparaient, peu à peu le plaisir arrivait. Puis encore le vide, et Sasuke sut ce que cela voulait dire, il se tendit d'impatience. Il senti le sexe du blond presser sur son entrée. Puis le blond entra lentement en lui. Le brun retint un gémissement de douleur, puis le blond le pénétra tout entier.

Naruto devait son contenir, pour ne pas faire mal au brun, quand le brun commença à bouger de lui même il se rengaina et s'enfonça d'un coup violent contre sa prostate faisant hurler le brun de douleur et de plaisir, il ne se souvenait pas que le blond l'ai touché avec ses doigts. Et le blond recommença encore et encore. C'était violent bestial, le brun en oublierait son prénom, si le blond ne le grognait pas par moment, le brun devenait fou, il s'entendit demander pour plus, plus vite plus fort, oubliant toute cette fierté d'Uchiha. Le blond obéissait aux suppliques du brun, l'entendre supplier était tellement excitant et si il n'avait pas déjà perdu le contrôle il se serait arrêté pour le voir se tortiller sur lui.

Sasuke se découvrit vocal, il ne le savait pas il n'avait jamais autant crié, il s'entendait même supplier chose qu'un Uchiha ne fait jamais.

Naruto était sur sa fin, il le sentait, mais il est hors de question qu'il jouisse avant le brun, il attrapa l'érection du brun, déjà humide, puis fit des mouvements de vas-et-viens les calquant avec ceux de son bassin.

-Espèce de- ! Arrête !

Naruto sourit, il était peut-être encore en forme pour jouer, il pinça la base du sexe du brun, finalement, peut-être qu'il pouvait se permettre de jouir avant le brun. Il le pilonna de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, il et jouit en poussant un grognement sauvage qui se percuta dans la colonne vertébrale et tout le corps du brun.

C'était horrible ! Malgré la jouissance de cet imbécile, sa main était toujours aussi serrée autour de son sexe.

-Laisse-moi jouir bordel !

Hurla t-il au blond.

Naruto se retira puis changea la main qui maintenait le sexe du brun pour pouvoir se mettre face à lui. A genoux, il lui lança un sourire malicieux et tout en gardant deux doigts pressés à la base de la virilité du brun il prit l'érection en bouche. Le brun haletait il tenait à peine debout, il ne put réprimer un hurlement, il tenta de se libérer de la prise traître sur son sexe mais n'y arrivait pas, en plus de sa bouche autour e son sexe le blond avait un air totalement dominé et il était encore plus excité par cela. Finalement le blond lâcha la prise de ses deux doigts et le brun jouit dans sa bouche, Naruto tenta de tout avaler puis rattrapa le brun qui ne tenait plus debout. Après quelques minutes Naruto sur lequel Sasuke était couché se redressa.

-On passe à l'intérieur ?

Sasuke se redressa à son tour une mine étonné.

-L'intérieur ?!

Naruto poussa un rire attendrit.

-Oui la c'est l'entrée tu vois, il y a un intérieur avec des couvertures et des matelas et des fauteuils moelleux.

Sasuke rougit, cet idiot avait de ces sourires. Puis il grogna un « 'kay » ils se relevèrent Sasuke un peu difficilement une douleur aux hanches puis il découvrit « 'intérieur » Tout était en bois, les murs le sol ainsi que les meubles il y avait une fenêtre au fond deux fauteuils, le contour en bois clair et les reste en tissu blanc, une petite table. Il suivit Naruto qui dans un couloir au fond il y avait un grand lit deux places en bois clair. De chaque côtés du lit il y avait deux commodes avec des bougies oranges dessus. Sasuke se dit que son appart aurait bien besoin d'une nouvelle déco.

-Après toi.

Le brun s'assit sur le lit, et se couvrit nonchalamment avec la couverture, qui était particulièrement douce.

-Tu vis ici ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai un appart en ville, ici il n'y a même pas l'électricité, je viens juste parfois pour me détendre, on voit bien les étoiles la nuit.

-Le parc t'a autorisé à construire, ça ici ?

-Le terrain est à ma famille, ce parc appartient à mon grand-père.

-Hn donc tu travaille ici, c'est simple.

-C'est en attendant, de finir mes études.

Sasuke avait appelé Itachi, il lui mentit il dit qu'il était rentré, fatigué, il était rentré chez lui après avoir encore couché avec le blond, cet homme était terriblement doué et horriblement attirant

Deux semaines plus tard.

-Moi ? Couvrir un stupide exposition ?!

-Vas-y Sasuke ! Il y a ce peintre mystère, ce génie que tout les journaux cherchent depuis deux mois, est en fait étudiant, et il ou elle y sera sûrement, personne ne te refuse un interview ! C'est toi qu'il me faut Sasuke !

-D'accord ! J'irais !

Sasuke s'était plains pour la forme, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser cet article, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son frère.

Deux jours plus tard Sasuke se rendit à cette « exposition » pour de l'art moderne c'était de l'art moderne des tableaux qui ne ressemble à rien étaient exposés un peu partout, certains avaient juste l'air de dessins fait par des enfants, d'autres des tests des Rorschach mais en couleur, certains tableaux étaient juste des tâches de peintures comme si la personne avait jeter de la peinture sur s toile avec ses pinceaux d'autres comme si on avait jouer aux fléchettes avec des ballons remplis de peinture, comme dans ce film stupide avec un princesse que Hitachi l'avait forcé à regarder un soir.*

Il regardait les peintures, et les sculptures toutes aussi étranges et moche les une que les autres. Puis il vit une toile plus grande que les autres, elle était immense, elle était faite à la bombe, ou à l'aquarelle elle était légère, elle représentait une femme aux yeux noirs, et aux cheveux noirs, ses lèvres étaient rosées. Non c'était un homme, c'était... Il ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête vers la salle, cherchant une personne qui pourrait ressembler à qui il pensait, il regarda le nom pour avoir un indice « Kyubi » Un pseudonyme ! Il était bien avancé avec ça !

-Je peux vous aider ?

Murmura une voix chaude à son oreille, il tourna vivement la tête.

Yeux bleus cheveux blonds.

-Je suis, euh, je suis Sasuke Uchiha.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, il était embarrassé et ça l'amusait

-Journaliste ?

-Oui ! C'est vous qui avez fait ce tableau ?

Le « Il est magnifique » ne sorti pas.

-Oui, il représente un ange, une personne si douce que c'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir mettre ses mains sur cette peau de porcelaine.

Naruto leva la main et la posa sur la joue rouge de Sasuke.

-Voudriez-vous m'accorder une interview ?

-D'accord, mais sortons d'ici, j'aimerais parler dans un endroit plus, intime.

Sasuke sourit, il n'était pas contre plus, d'intimité.

Finalement cette idée d'Itachi pour la Saint-Valentin n'était pas si stupide.

* * *

* Le film en question c'est le journal d'une princesse, j'adore ce film ! et le livre aussi d'ailleurs, j'adore Meg Cabot.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! et que vous avez passées une bonne soirée ! N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une Review, ça fait plaisir ! je répondrais aux Reviews Anonymes sur mon profil. VOILA on se retrouve en Mars pour le retour de Colocataires bye-nya !


End file.
